I'm Bent, But I'll Never Be Broken (HIATUS)
by GrammerPolice
Summary: Amity Park is no more, A mentally and physically broken Danny escapes his prison and goes on the shittiest roller coaster ride of his life, he definitely wants a refund. ((I know this has been done before, but I wanted to put my own spin on it. It's not as fluffy as it might seem, there is kinda descriptive violence and death. Updated every second weekend.))
1. A Load Of Flashbacks

**I'm Bent, But I'll Never Be Broken**

 **Chapter One**

 _ **A Whole Load of Flashbacks**_

 **A/N:**

Dear Reader, whoever you are, if you are reading this I am warning you that this has a lot (well, like, a mild amount, but if you're squeamish, leave quickly!) of gore and violence, a tonne of swearing (I swear a lot) and a small bit of homophobia and a few homophobic slurs (so basically people say 'faggot' sometimes -this is very rare).

 **#~*TRIGGER WARNING! *~#**

This has abuse in it! There is physical, verbal and mental abuse. If this is a trigger for you, then please go read something else, or if you think I crossed a line with the abuse or homophobia, then feel free to tell be in the comments! (reviews?)

 **#~*IMPORTANT START*~#**

Timeline:

12 years old - Danny's in the Ghost Portal Accident, he's half-ghost.

((He is acting as the hero Danny Phantom))

13 years old - Danny comes out as being gay.

((He is acting as the hero Danny Phantom))

14 years old - Danny gets captured by the G.I.W.

((He is Danny Phantom up to this point))

15 years old - Danny's still being "studied" and "examined" by the G.I.W

((WE ARE HERE))

 **#~*IMPORTANT END *~#**

I will be replying to all the PM's that I can!

Constructive criticism will be welcomed with open arms!

Last Updated: 13/11/17

'Thoughts', "Comm Links/Telepathy" and ((authors note))

Dang, this thing is long.

I have warned you, so please don't judge me for this!

Enjoy!

Screams echoed through the cold, stark white hallways. All of them making their way to a small, gently rocking figure.

His hands covered his ears in a failed attempt to block them out. Memories haunted the teenager's mind, blood and death, so much death.

The heavy, metal door slamming open brought him out of his internal torture.

"Get up, ectoplasmic scum!" The ever-angry voice of Agent K growled.

The boy shakily stood and revealed the mess he was. His hair, once a bright, snowy white, was stained with the fifteen years old's own blood and ectoplasm. His bland, sterilised hospital gown was torn and ripped revealing horrific scars and burns, still seeping red and glowing green. Out of all that the one thing that stood out the most were his eyes, they glowed a defiant, toxic green. His orbs had dulled, though. Once as bright as the shining stars, they were now worn and tired. He wanted to sleep and never wake ever again, but, he knew he couldn't let himself show any weakness in front of his torturers.

Danny glared at Agent K and stood taller, he still determined that one day he would be free. He was bent, but he would never be broken (hehe. Yeah, I did that). He would die fighting, he would die defiant and he would die knowing that he never gave in to his demons or these monsters.

The teen was brought down to his knees by the collar around his neck shooting hundreds of volts of pure electricity into his body.

Agent K smirked and tossed the remote in his hand up before catching it again.

"When will you learn, you unnatural ectoplasmic freak, you're nothing but a monster made to be caged and beaten"

This hurt, dear god did this hurt. But he didn't scream, the collar injected his voice box every three hours with a numbing drug -something that was yet another thing that was very, very painful-.

He didn't cry, not since the first night he was here. He had still been mourning the loss of his family and friends. They beat him, tortured him, for hours on end. After a while, he stopped letting the tears out, he wouldn't let himself. It was the one bit of power that he still had over these fruitloops and he intended to exploit it.

Another agent stepped through the open doorway and saw the teenager writhing in agony on the cold, hard cell floor. She quickly grabbed the remote off of Agent K, shut off the electricity and slapped the other agent across the back of the head.

"You idiot!" Agent E hissed "He isn't to be harmed before the next experiment!"

Agent K quickly stood up straight and saluted his commanding officer.

"I sincerely apologise ma'am! It was a foolish and highly unprofessional thing for me to do"

She just sighed angrily at him before helping the boy up off the floor.

"Ok Phantom." She started, looking deeply into his tired, toxic green eyes, "This next test is going to hurt, a lot more than the others, you better prepare yourself"

Phantom looked down at her -Agent E standing at 5ft 5in, while Danny stood at 5ft 8in- and nodded in understanding. He knew that she never wanted to do this. She was a police officer, a good, clean and fair one. But when he had started beating all of the G.I.W agents they sent, she was forced into it. Still, even though she was putting herself at risk, she helped the prisoners here as best she could.

Agent K roughly grabbed Phantom's arms, shoved them behind his back and handcuffed them together tightly.

The man pushed the teen down the maze of hallways, they passed other cells -ghosts crying, screaming, muttering- and different torture rooms -more screaming, crying. The sound of sharp tools, drills and saws cutting into flesh and bone. The sound of ectoplasm splattering and the clang head falling limp on the hard, metal table as yet another soul was lost-.

The rooms were sound proof for the humans, but for the teen, he could hear everything -the hiss and crack as a ghost's core died and was ripped out. Scientists maniacally taunting their trapped prey-. He heard it all.

They finally reached 'Tartarus' -named in tribute of Queen Pandora's son, Tartirious, he was a fighter and could always lift everyone's spirits. But everything came crashing down when he was tortured until his untimely demise in that damn room. That day every ghost wept for the loss of a hero. Phantom never knew him, but he did attend the funeral and he helped make the shrine in Dora's castle-.

Agent E placed her hand on the reader, once the confirming ping rang, she took her hand off of it and opened the heavy metal door.

It opened and Phantom wrinkled his nose at the over powering smell of blood and ectoplasm hit him like a tidal wave.

Agent K was joined by Agent H in the task of strapping Phantom to the cold, blood and ectoplasm splattered metal table. Agent E sent Phantom one last apologetic look before leaving with Agent K and H.

Two scientists entered after the agents had left and walked over to him. Two people who haunted his night terrors.

Maddie and Jack Fenton.

He had long since given up on pleading with them. They had jumped at the chance to be Phantom's personal torturers after the G.I.W took him in to be 'tested' on. But hey stopped carrying the title of his parents long before they found out about him being half ghost…

#~*Flashback Start*~#

Danny was sweating, today was the day. His boyfriend grasped his hand and Sam put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, also making sure that he didn't back out. Tucker put a hand on the door knob and glanced at Danny.

"You ready, dude?"

Danny swallowed thickly before nodding. Tucker opened the door and closed it after everyone had stepped inside, sealing Danny's fate.

"Mom, Dad?" Danny called out, his voice was dry, "I could you come into the sitting room? I have something I really need to tell you"

Danny winced as his voice cracked half way through. There was a muffled 'we're coming sweetie!' before he heard footsteps coming up from the basement. His mom and dad walked through the large metal door leading to the downstairs lab, both of them having bright smiles on their faces despite being covered from head to toe in grease and ectoplasm.

Danny led them into the sitting room and gestured for them to sit down. His parent's eyes locked onto his boyfriend.

" Oh! Who's this, sweetie?" Danny's mom asked, smiling her kind smile at them.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously before answering.

"Well, em, h-he's the reason I w-wanted to talk to you" He stuttered, "This is A-Alex Summers, he plays football at our school, he's the same age a-as us a-and he-h-he's, um, kinda m-my- "

"Go on Danny-Boy! You were going to say that he's your new friend, right?" His father interrupted the half ghost's horrible attempt at speaking.

"W-well, ac-actually, um" Danny stumbled over his words -he was trying to find a way to put the news he was trying, and failing, to break-, his eyes were darting about until they met the calming gaze of his boyfriend.

"Danny is my boyfriend, we've been going out for two years now." Alex stated strongly, "I truly love your son, Mr. and Mrs Fenton"

Alex grasped Danny's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Danny flushed, his parents had a different reaction.

Their eyes and mouths were open wide from shock.

Danny turned to his best friends and his boyfriend.

"Uh, why don't you guys head home? It's getting kinda late"

Tucker and Sam nodded, heading towards the front door while Alex gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a 'love you' before leaving with Sam and Tucker.

Danny noticed a figure looming over him, he looked up to see his mother and father glaring daggers at him.

"My own son, a miserable, unnatural, excuse for a human?!" His father roared.

Danny tried to stand up, but was struck by a hand he thought would never hurt him. He was splayed across the ground with a hand gently feeling his now cut and bruised cheek,

"M-Mom? D-D-Dad?"

They just growled at his

"You are no son of ours!" His mother hissed.

It only got worse from here…

#~*Flashback End*~#

"Be prepared, you disgusting, filthy, unnatural, freak. This will hurt –a lot!" Jack taunted, bringing his face a little closer to Danny's. Which put his eye in perfect range for Danny spat in his face. That earned him a slap from Maddie.

"How dare you, you ectoplasmic freak!" She shrieked.

Danny glared and glowered in return.

"What's that freak? Alex got your tongue? Oh, sorry. After his little accident, that isn't true. Now is it?" The man he used to call his father taunted him.

#~*Flashback Start*~#

(A/N: Yeah, yet another flashback. There will be less of these in the next chapter -that is, if you guys enjoy this)

Danny was wearing his lovely boyfriend's football jacket while he and Alex walked hand in hand, Danny's head on the taller boy's shoulder.

Everything was perfect, the stars were shining beautifully in the night sky. It was their anniversary and they were going to see a movie, 'Zombie Blood Wars: The Deadening', it was the third instalment in the series.

But nothing could ever top what Alex did last year. He had taken Danny's hand and stood up on a table in the cafeteria -bringing Danny up too- right in the middle of lunch and announced that he and Danny were dating, so if anyone messed with Danny they were messing with Alex too.

After that, his school life got a whole lot better. Kuan and Dash got to know him better and he got to know them better too, he found out that Dash was dyslexic and Kuan was the best baker he had ever had the pleasure of meeting -his brownies were the best! The two taught him more about football so that he could understand the games better. He and Star bonded over their love of the night sky and astronomy. Paulina taught him about fashion, cheerleading -he often joined the girls on the field and he ended up becoming a member, he still had the badge and certificate- and how to do make up, though it took him a while to get it right.

Danny sighed in contempt, he was safe from the horrors that awaited him at home -for now.

"Oh Alex, I'm in love with you"

Alex stopped walking and put his hands on Danny's cheeks, now facing the smaller boy.

"Oh Danny, I'm in love with you too"

Their lips met with a soft passion, there was no tongue, no touching other than the taller boy's hands on Danny's flushed cheeks and his hands on Alex's arms.

This was perfection.

They were in their own beautiful, little world of happiness, love and sheer bliss.

They knew that they loved each other, and that their love world last forev-

BOOM!

CRASH!

Sirens blared around them, loud screams of pain and horror rang out from every corner of what used to be Amity Park. But they could only hear their heartbeats sounding loudly in their ears.

Danny reached out for Alex and their hands met. They dragged themselves towards each other for one last embrace.

"I-I lo-love you, Sunbeam"

"I love y-you t-t-too, Spooks"

Their lips met for one last time before the light died in Alex's eyes, never to spark again.

Tears cascaded freely down Danny's face as he sobbed.

Gloved hands grabbed his arms roughly and dragged him away from his boyfriend's limp body.

"No! Nonononono!"

Danny tried desperately to rid himself of their tough grasp.

"Please, no! Alex! You have to save him! Please!"

He grew limp and let himself be dragged away as he took in his surroundings.

Everything was gone.

Dust was thick in the air, he could make out the sounds of gun shots and people screaming, crying.

A little girl and her parents were dragged out of the rubble that was once their home. He recognised the little girl, she was five and her name was Annabeth, she was the sweetest little girl he had ever met. Always smiling, helping out where ever she could. She was ripped away from her parents, a gun held to her head.

"M-Mama? Daddy?" Her voice was quiet and shaky.

"It's going to be alright little Pea, just close your eyes and count to ten. Just like when we play hide and seek." Her mother was trying to stay strong, trying to hide her fear.

"Betha, your Mummy and Daddy love you so much. Start counting, baby. And remember, no peeking" Her father said.

Annabeth's eyes were sad, she knew what was coming.

"I love you Mommy, I love you Daddy. This isn't your fault, remember" She ran over and gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek before being grabbed, the gun being put back into place.

"1…2…3…" -the gun clicked- "4…5…6…7…goodbye, I love you- "

A gun shot rang out through the smoke and dust.

Her mother gave a cry of grief and began sobbing into Annabeth's father's shirt. He couldn't help but start crying too, his baby girl was gone forever.

The mother and father were dragged away from each other's arms and guns were put to their heads, they let themselves be dragged. They'd join their baby in death.

Two gunshots rang out.

Danny didn't see any more as he was thrown into the back of a dull, stark white van.

#~*Flashback End*~#

A/N: Ok, that was the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I know the Mam, Da and daughter being shot was kinda filler, but I want each chapter to be at the very least, 2,000 words. I'll try update every second Monday or Tuesday, but I'm terrible at keeping a schedule.

'Til next time, toodlu! ;D


	2. Mr Baldy Comes To Visit

**I'm Bent, But I'll Never Be Broken**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Mr. Baldy Comes to Visit**

 **I couldn't be arsed to check the time, so, sorry if this isn't up on time.**

 **The people of the USA (The United States of Albakurky) sent a hurricane our way (it's the worst storm we've had in fifty years) and there's no internet and the power is out half the time. So, I'm gonna blame the Yanks and be done with it ;), anyhoo…**

 **Woohoo! I got great (way more than I expected, which was everyone hating this) feedback from the last chapter and I find it really helpful when ye give me tips on writing (I've only been writing for a few months) so please, keep it up!**

 **And I'll continue until ye get sick of this and everybody forgets about lil' ol' me**

 _ **Skip the following if you want to!**_

 **Note on The Homosexuality in This Story:**

 **For all of those who either frown upon homosexuality or downright think it's a sin, I appreciate your opinion. I'm not here to start a fight, so I won't write a rant about how your wrong and how my opinion is the only opinion. Because, quite frankly, that's not true. Now, ye might've said that because of your religion or if that is your general opinion on homosexuality.**

 **Either way I'm not hating on ye, but if you could keep those reviews to a minimum, I'd really appreciate it. This is just because I want the reviews on this story to be a Neutral Zone - I will be calling it this, so get used to it! :) -, where no fights or wars can start. This is very, very ambitious, I know -this is the internet. But, let's give it a shot! ;)**

 **Word Count:** _ **2,888**_

 **Last Updated:** _ **13/11/17**_

' _Thoughts'_ , _"Comm Links/Telepathy" a_ **n** d **(authors note)**

 **Onto the story!**

His mouth was open in a silent scream, electricity and pure ectoplasm being blasted into his body into his body. His ghost half and human half wavering and faltering, fighting for dominance. He could feel tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

Danny's face was scrunched up from pain and his body was convulsing. Oh God, it hurt! There wasn't a word to properly describe this pain.

He didn't know how long he was left there, writhing in agony. Hours? Days? Weeks? He wasn't sure anymore, but it felt like years to him.

When he woke up, he didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to. Danny just wanted to lye **(This what autocorrect gave me)** there and wait for everything to stop hurting.

But of course, Sod's Law **(yes, it is a thing. It's Murphy's law, but for the Brits)** was never kind to him.

A sharp kick to the ribs forced him to open his eyes and gasp in pain.

"Yeah, that got you up. You useless, lazy, disgusting _freak_ " it was Agent K, but, someone else was with him.

Danny fell forward, one hand holding him up, and coughed. A few red-ish green blobs fell to the ground. The halfa glared up at Agent K and the newcomer. He was bald, tall and probably somewhere in his forties, he wore a very expensive looking dark blue suit. He stared at Danny with a calculating gaze, ignoring the glare.

' _Weren't you ever taught that_ _It's rude to stare?'_ , Danny would've liked to say. But because of the stupid collar, he could only glare harder.

He was not an animal to be gawked at.

Mr. Baldy (What? Being tortured for who knows long kinda sucks up all of your creative juices!) raised an eyebrow at him before turning to Agent K.

"Is there a place where I can see the extent of its powers?", he asked.

Danny's eyes flared brighter at the word 'it', _he_ was not an 'it'. He had emotions, feelings. He could love, hate, feel sorrow. How dare he? If only he could use his powers, he would kil- _Calm, deep breathes. In and out, in and out. All human life is meaningful. Do not become like them_.

Agent K hesitated before answering.

"Yes, but we use it for the weaker ghosts"

"I'm sure it will be fine"

Agent K nodded before holding the cell door open for Mr. Baldy

Agent H walked in and secured Danny's hands tightly behind his back before pushing him through areas he'd never been before. At least, he thought he'd never been before. After a while hallways tend to blend together. Can you really blame him? Everything was so white.

They finally stopped in front of a door with a label on it, _'Abilities Testing'_ it read. Agent K clipped off his I.D badge and pressed it to a scanner. When a little _ping_ sounded he clipped back on the I.D card and pulled the door open, holding it for Mr. Baldy, Agent H and Danny.

They were in a sectioned off area, a small glass -reinforced with blood blossoms of course, he could see the dim red glow surrounding it- tunnel-like room was in front of him. There was a door leading to it and another door that lead to a giant room.

The room was square and very, very large. The roof was at least 30 metres or taller from the cold metal floor to the slightly dome shaped roof and it seemed to be a mile wide. Spread around were obstacles ranging from hoops to rock walls to long jumps, to name only a few.

To his left was a door which he guessed lead to an observation room, Agent K opened the door with his I.D and stepped inside after Mr. Baldy.

Agent E was in there to greet him and she did so with a stiff handshake and a cold look.

"Mr. Luthor, so nice to meet your acquaintance"

He leaned forward, took her hand and gently kissed it.

"Call me Lex, and it is rather nice to meet you too", Lex flashed her a grin.

"Of course, Mr. Luther. Shall we get on to observation now?" she raised a hand to the one-way mirror and turned to face it.

"We shall", he turned as well when he saw that he wasn't getting any more of a reaction from her.

The room was meant to be soundproof but of course, Danny could hear everything. Mr. -call me Lex- Luther, the crazy, psychopathic businessman, was hitting on Agent E. She may have been his warden, but it was so wrong.

Danny was hit in the back with the butt of a gun by Agent H. They walked in to the glass tunnel and Agent H cautiously fiddled with some knobs and buttons on the collar around Danny's neck -if Danny had done this, he would've been shocked- and unlocked his handcuffs. The half ghost hybrid immediately felt power surge through his veins and his core pulsed. Agent H scampered out the door behind them. Danny floated a few inches off the ground, relishing in the familiar feeling of his wounds healing and his ice core coming to life. Agent K sounding on the intercom interrupted the serine atmosphere.

' _Phantom, step through the door'_

He sighed and walked up to the door, it opened automatically and he stepped inside.

' _You have ten minutes to complete all the obstacles using any powers, the time will decrease by a minute each time you complete and the difficulty will rise each time you complete. Failure to obey these rules will result in punishment, you may begin'_

Danny paused for a moment, why should he be their lab rat? But the chance of being able to use his powers after so long made him play along, for now.

He zoomed through hoops, dodged obstacles and lasers and blasted targets with perfect accuracy. He finished at 07:05, so three minutes to less than the limit

He went through it again, no invisibility or intangibility this time, He finished at 05:20.

The half ghost hybrid went through it again, no invisibility, intangibility or ice, he was cutting it close this time. 06:45 that time.

Again, he went through it, Danny was twenty seconds over the time limit that time. The collar shot electricity into Danny, bringing him to his knees.

' _Every time you fail to complete or break one of the rules, the punishment will increase in severity'_

This continued for a while, Danny going through the course, getting shocked for not meeting any stupid rules -they made a few up as he continued to complete the tasks they set out for him to do- and beating any dumb things they told him to do.

' _Fly around the hoops thirty times'_

' _Transform and complete the course'_

' _Short-circuit the blasters, in human form'_

' _Complete the course backwards, using only flight and ectoplasmic rays'_

He wouldn't be surprisedif they told him to carry an elephant through, while doing a jig, while juggling chainsaws on a unicycle, all while balancing on a tightrope.

This continued for hours more, Danny could barely stand. His breathing was jagged and his arms and legs were trembling. He knew what they were doing, they were trying to make him more compliant, trying to put him in his place. They were seeing how well he controlled his powers and then they were going to sell him to Mr. Baldy.

Danny glared maliciously at the one-way mirror, they didn't own him.

' _Alright, Phantom. You're done for the day.'_

Agent K opened the door to the observation room and held it open for Agent E and Mr. Baldy to step out.

"He is rather remarkable" Lex began, "Would it be possible for me to speak to him?"

"That monster in there is not remarkable", Agent K butted in "it's a freak of nature"

"Agent K, how many times do I have to tell you to hold your tongue?", she hissed "Go and patrol Sector 9 with Agent M"

He saluted before stalking offout of the room.

"Yes, it would be possible, Mr. Luther"

" _Agent H, Mr. Luther would like to speak to Phantom. Switch the collar back on and turn off the voice canceller."_

"Why would he need a voice canceller?" The businessman inquired.

"He has an extremely powerful attack, he uses sound waves to blast down anything" she explained "It sounds like a thousand souls writhing in agony"

"How intriguing, what powers does he have?" Lex pressed further

She pulled out a folder from the inside of her jacket.

"Everything about him is in this file"

Lex opened it, curiosity obvious on his face, and read

 **TOP SECRET!**

 **UNDER NO CERCUMSTANCES IS THIS TO BE REVEALED TO THE PUBLIC**

 **Information on subject is valid while in his 'Human Form'**

 **Date Updated:** 31/3/2017

 **Name:** Fenton, Daniel

 **Current Age:** 15

 **Date of Birth:** 13/1/2002

 **Gender:** Male

 **Species:** Half Ghost-Half Human, 'Halfa'

 **Known Occupation(s)**

High school student (formerly)  
Protector of Amity Park (formerly)

 **Known Residence(s)**

Amity Park

 **Known Associates:**

Samantha "Sam" Manson

Tucker Foley  
Valerie Gray

 **Known Enemies**

Box Ghost

Dark Danny

Desiree

Ember McLain

Freakshow

Fright Knight

Hotep

RA

Lydia

Nicolai Technus

Nocturn

Pariah Dark

Penelope Spectra

Skulker

Undergrowth

Vlad Plasmius

Vortex

Walker

Youngblood

 **Known Love Interests:**

Samantha "Sam" Manson (former girlfriend)

Paulina Sanchez (formerly)  
Valerie Gray (formerly)

 **Known Relatives:**

 **Parents:**

Jack James Fenton (Father, living)  
Madeline 'Maddie' Walker-Fenton (Mother, living)

 **Siblings:**

Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton(sister, unknown)  
Danielle 'Dani' Fenton (clone/"cousin", unknown)

 **Grandparents:**

Andromeda "Annie" Lynn Fenton (Grandmother, deceased)

James "Jay" Peter Fenton (Grandfather, deceased)

Kaitlyn "Kate" Elen Scott-Walker (Grandmother, living)

Michael "Mikie" Gordon Walker (Grandfather, deceased)

 **Other:**

Alicia "Ally" Walker (Aunt, unknown)

 **Note #1:** _ **Neither of his parents are ghosts, as he received his abilities from a lab accident. Explanation below the rest of the information.**_

 **Abilities:** flight, intangibility, invisibility, heightened senses - _sight, smell, taste, hearing and touch_ -, healing factor, heightened abilities - _agility, stamina and speed_ -, minor ice abilities - _sensing when another ghost or spirit is near and low-powered ice blast_ s- and ecto abilities - _low-powered ecto-blasts and the manipulation of ectoplasm_ -

 **Weaknesses:** Blood Blossoms, electricity, his high metabolism and ecto-ranium.

 **Note #2:** _ **Neither Blood Blossoms or Ecto-ranium are as affective in this form, but they still severely weaken him.**_

 **Note #3** _ **: He received his abilities after thousands of volts of electricity and pure ectoplasm were shot into his body, promptly both killing and reviving him.**_

 **Information on subject is valid while in his 'Ghost Form'**

 **Date Updated:** 30/3/2017

 **Name:** Phantom, Daniel

 **Current Age:** 15

 **Date of Birth:** 27/4/2014

 **Gender:** Male

 **Species:** Halfa, Half Ghost-Half Human hybrid.

 **Known Occupation(s)**

High school student (formerly)  
Protector of Amity Park (formerly)

 **Known Residence(s)**

Amity Park (formerly)

 **Known Associate(s):**

Samantha "Sam" Manson (former girlfriend, deceased)

Tucker Foley (friend, deceased)

Valerie Gray (friend, deceased)

 **Known Enemy/ies**

Box Ghost

Dark Danny

Desiree

Ember McLain

Freakshow

Fright Knight

Hotep

RA

Lydia

Nicolai Technus

Nocturn

Pariah Dark

Penelope Spectra

Skulker

Undergrowth

Vlad Plasmius

Vortex

Walker

Youngblood

 **Known Love Interest(s):**

Samantha "Sam" Manson (former girlfriend)

Paulina Sanchez (formerly)  
Valerie Gray (formerly)

 **Known Relative(s):**

 **Parent(s):**

Jack James Fenton (Father, living)  
Madeline 'Maddie' Walker-Fenton (Mother, living)

 **Sibling(s):**

Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton(sister, unknown)  
Danielle 'Dani' Fenton (clone/"cousin", unknown)

 **Grandparent(s):**

Andromeda "Annie" Lynn Fenton (Grandmother, deceased)

James "Jay" Peter Fenton (Grandfather, deceased)

Kaitlyn "Kate" Elen Scott-Walker (Grandmother, living)

Michael "Mikie" Gordon Walker (Grandfather, deceased)

 **Other:**

Alicia "Ally" Walker (Aunt, unknown)

 **Note:** _ **Neither of his parents are ghosts, he received his abilities from a lab accident. Will explanation below.**_

 **Ability/ies:** flight, intangibility, invisibility, heightened senses -sight, smell, taste, hearing and touch-, healing factor, heightened abilities -agility, stamina and speed-, major ice abilities -sensing when a ghost is near, ice manipulation and high-powered ice blasts- and ecto abilities -high-powered ecto-blasts, telepathy -growing stronger-, telekinesis -growing stronger- and the manipulation of ectoplasm-.

 **Weaknesses:** Blood Blossoms, electricity, his high metabolism and ecto-ranium.

 **Note:** _ **He received his abilities after thousands of volts of electricity and pure ectoplasm were shot into his body, promptly both killing and reviving him.**_

"That was extremely detailed, how did you find out so much information on him?"

She paused for a moment

"We _tested_ different plants and substances we found in the Ghost Zone. And we'ev been watching him from afar for years", she answered "Now, if you'll follow me."

Danny stepped up to the automatic doors and walked inside the glass tunnel once they opened. Agent H swiped his I.D over the scanner and stepped inside when the door opened. The older male walked cautiously over to Danny, pointing his gun at the halfa's chest. Agent H handcuffed Danny's hands together and fiddled with the collar around his neck. The younger male could feel his power's being subdued and the power flow stop. The needles in his neck retracted and Danny felt his voice coming back to him.

Agent H pushed him out of the glass tunnel and over to Mr. Baldy and Agent E.

"Ah, so this is the great Danny Phantom", Lex greeted, "Now, shall we?"

Agent E led the way down the winding, pure white hallways. Danny wondered how she could remember the path, if it were him, he'd get lost reading a map.

After a few twists and turns they stopped at a pair of doors, one read 'Interrogation' and the other read 'Observation'. Agent E swiped her I.D card through the slot and opened the door to the room labelled 'Interrogation'.

Inside was the stereotypical interrogation set up, grey everything, two chairs that were designed to be uncomfortable were bolted to the ground with a metal table in between -also bolted to the ground.

Beside the chairs was a one-way mirror. At least that's what Danny guessed it to be, as there was a door labelled 'Observation' right beside the interrogation room.

Agent H shoved Danny onto one of the metal chairs and snapped chains around his legs and handcuffed his hands to the table. Mr. Baldy sat down in the chair in front of him, neatly folding his hands in front of him.

"So, Danny. Tell me about yourself"

"You first, Mr. -call me 'Lex'- Luther", he replied, his voice rough from not being used in only God knows how long.

"Ah, so the report did not underestimate your hearing", he began "As you already know I am Lex Luther, self-made, genius, billionaire, businessman- "

"Don't forget to add 'narcissistic fruitloop'", Danny quipped.

Lex chuckled.

"It's not often that you get someone so witty at your age"

"It's part of my charm, as well as my charisma and good looks"

Lex chuckled again.

"Based on your IQ of 186, I can guess that you've already figured out why I'm here"

"You're looking to buy me off of these idiots, either to find out how my powers work or to use me as a body guard"

Lex raised an eyebrow.

"I'm impressed" he praised,

"Can I at least ask how much I'm being sold for?" Danny inquired.

Mr. Baldy tapped the side of his nose

"Wouldn't you like to know"

Danny just rolled his eyes and muttered to himself

"Annoying fruitloops, they always have to be so difficult"

 **(A/N: I was going to let Danny escape, but I've decided to let him stew in imprisonment. Mwuchachacha!**

 **Danny is gonna have some serious problems with authority after all this, being sold and forced to follow orders, that gotta suck.**

 **I hope that you've enjoyed this, whatever it was. 'Til next time!)**


End file.
